Situaciones
by Sakura K.H.U.C
Summary: Bueno conjunto de drabbles sasusaku ¿hay que agregar algo mas?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esto es un conjunto de drabbles sasusaku espero y les gusten. Estos drabbles no están relacionados entre si así que no hay continuación. ^_^

Drabble 1: Extraño

Palabras: 159

Ver a Sakura Haruno en el hospital no era nada extraño

Ver a Sakura Haruno con un rubio a medio morir entrar al hospital era normal

Ver a Sakura Haruno caminando detrás de un malherido sai bueno era común

Pero ver Sakura Haruno siendo cargada por un guapo pelinegro no era para nada normal. Y claro si a esto le agregamos que la persona que cargaba a Sakura Haruno era Uchiha Sasuke realmente era algo demasiado extraño

Y en una villa tan pequeña todo se sabe, así que después de dos días, ver salir a Sakura Haruno con pequeño bulto en brazos y a Sasuke Uchiha a su lado ya no resulto tan extraño.

¿La razón?

Muy simple, ella ya no era mas Sakura Haruno ahora era…

Uchiha Sakura

**********************************************************************

¿Review?


	2. Drabble 2

Bueno aquí el segundo drabble

Drabble 2: Diariamente

Palabras: 144

Advertencias: medio AU y un poco de OCC ^_^

**********************************************************************

Cansada, así era justamente como me sentía después de un largo día de entrenamiento. Pero claro ser entrenada por una sannin y encima la más estricta de todas pues… deja sus resultados. Resultados como estos ya que ni siquiera puedo caminar de regreso a mi casa con mis 5 sentidos

-¡Ah ¡

-hmp… torpe

-¡¿a quien le dices torpe? ¡

-pues a la persona que va caminando con los ojos cerrados

Y si esta era otra "pequeña" consecuencia diaria gracias a mi querida sensei

-¡grosero ¡

-es de buena educación pedir disculpas ¿sabes?

-para lo que me importa, además no tengo tiempo

Si porque por mas guapo que este nadie humilla ni se burla de Sakura Haruno diariamente

-hmp como quieras hasta mañana Sakura-CHAN

Bueno solamente Sasuke Uchiha pero eso nadie más lo sabría. Así como tampoco porque aguantaba los fieros entrenamientos de Tsunade.

`-`-`-`-+-+`-+-`-`-`-`+`-+`-++++++++++++************************************************aaaaaaa************************

Solamente quiero agregar que si realmente les gusto dejen un review ¿ok?

Thanks Ja ne


	3. Drabble 3

Bueno setsuna17 muchas gracias por tus reviews y bueno creo que este sera el ultimo drabble que escriba ya que no ha obtenido el resultado que

esperaba pero asi es la vida asi que -sonrie- sera la proxima ^^

Drabble 3: Historias

Palabras: 180

Advertencias: AU y un poco de crossover

* * *

Sakura Haruno la exitosa escritora de novelas románticas se encontraba sentada delante de su ordenador escribiendo una nueva historia que seguramente seria un éxito, solo había un pequeño detalle…

-¡Kuso!-¿seria parte de su nueva historia?

-¡Kuso, kuso, kuso! ¿A donde se fue mi maldita inspiración?

-Y ahora parezco loca caminando y hablando sola por mi habitación

Bueno talvez no se encontraba en uno de sus mejores momentos ¿verdad?

"_Después de parecer lunática, camino hacia la ventana en busca de un poco de aire fresco"_

-¡OH! Kami

"_Por Kami parece un dios caído del cielo, me pregunto ¿como se llamara?, ¿cuantos años tendrá? o ¿de donde será?"_

-Kuso me quede tan en ensimismada en mis pensamientos que ese bombón ya se ha ido auque… gracias, de verdad gracias

"_me siento de nuevo frente a mi ordenador y empiezo a escribir. Ver a ese joven me dio una idea para empezar una nueva historia y aunque no se cual es su verdadero nombre mi mente ya ha creado uno"_

-Edward Cullen… talvez y con un poco de suerte te vuelva a ver.

* * *

Un review muchas veces ayuda al escritor a saber el fruto de sus ideas.

Ja ne


	4. Drabble 4

bueno oii no tengo ningun comentario solo espero que les guste creo que quedo un poco largo en comparacion con los otros pero bah¡ eso no es importante ^^

Drabble 4: Hogar

Palabras: 276

Adevrtencias: AU...

* * *

Takeru lloraba una vez más en su cuna tristemente, y es que de nuevo su madre le había gritado que no lo quería y que ojala no hubiera nacido y aunque Takeru era pequeño entendía perfectamente lo que su madre le decía. Y la verdad es que dolía, dolía y mucho.

Lo único bueno es que en cualquier momento su papi aparecería por la puerta de su habitación y lo reconfortaría, ya que como buen Uchiha sabia que su papi trabajaba muy duro para que no les faltara nada, además Takeru Uchiha era un niño demasiado inteligente. Y casi como si lo hubieran escuchado vio a su papi entrar por esa puerta.

-¿Estas bien T.K?

-¡Ya deja de consentir a ese engendro, y hazme caso a mi!

-¡No! ¡Ya me canse de ti, esta fue la ultima vez que haces llorar a mi hijo!

-¡Tu no me puedes dejar! ¿oíste?

-Hmp

Takeru solo observo como sus papis se gritaban el uno al otro y lloro mas fuerte, fue en ese momento en el que su padre lo cargo tomaron unas pocas de pasada lo subió al carro donde estaba su sillita y se alejaron rápidamente de esa casa.

Pero T.K como buen infante gracias al movimiento se quedo dormido, y cuando de nuevo abrió sus pequeños pero hermosos ojitos verdes vio que estaba en medio de una gran cama y que a su la izquierdo se encontraba su papi dormido tranquilamente, cuando volteo hacia su derecha y observo a la hermosa mujer de pelos rosados supo que ese era su verdadero lugar.

-Tranquilo Takeru ya estas en casa y esta vez yo te voy a proteger.


End file.
